1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-eye stereoscopic image (three-dimensional image: 3D image) capturing device, and more particularly to a technique to acquire a left-eye image and a right-eye image by forming an object image, which has passed through different areas in left and right directions of a photography lens, on respective imaging elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-1998-42314A (JP-H10-42314A) discloses a parallax image input device that can photograph a parallax image using a single photography lens and an imaging element.
In a two-eye three-dimensional (3D) camera (two-eye stereoscopic image capturing device) which photographs a parallax image by separating light flux that has passed through a photography lens into a plurality of light fluxes (pupil division) using the single photography lens (hereinafter referred to as a “pupil division method”), parallax becomes “0” in a focusing position, and the parallax depends on a defocusing quantity in a non-focusing position. Accordingly, if a focus lens is moved to change a focus point, the parallax (hereinafter referred to as a “parallax quantity”) is changed depending on the defocusing quantity.